naruto:eterniality
by AnkoMitarashi123
Summary: naruto and the gang meet some new comers in konaha and end up with a bunch of attacks and suspence!


naruto:the edge of reality by randi h.; cody d.;and sarah hufford chp.1 as the sun started to drop in that dark evening,a 12 year old girl by the name of sachra N. had spent the night at her friend alinas house. "ya know i could go for some yogurt, you want some "?asked alina."no thanks but can i have some..."hey u guys guess what happened"!tammy ineruppted."what happened"?the girls sighed." my boyfriend gave us all six passports to tokyo"!tammy screamed in exitment."liar"! alina scowled."so if i was lying then why do i have these six tickets to tokyo in my freakin hand"?asked tammy in a sarcastic way.WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!shouted alina."hey will u get me a suvenir while your there"? sachra asked them."no need cause your coming with us"!said alina."i am"?sachra said in disbelief. chp.2 "wait who else is coming"?said sachura suspicious -ly."your friends".said tammy."cool,we should bring jason and kia".suggested alina."and could we bring sasuke with us besides he trying to get to tokyo anyways".sachura explained."sure".said alina.BANGG!!!!!!."what was that"?said sachura as she looked out the broken window.it happened to be kia and jason."hey"!they yelled."we heard you got six passports to tokyo,can we come"?!!!!!!they shouted."yea,so is sasuke ,sachura,me,tammy,u,and kia!yelled alina."also,me and jason are goin out"!!!!yelled kia quickly."what?!!!the girls said in exitement and dis belief.chp.3 a week went by and the gang gathered up and set off to tokyo.as soon as they got there naruto and sakura were waiting on the gang to get there."where were u fools"!!naruto said in an angry voice.we were on our way here ya dummy! everyone yelled."naruto your dummer than a box of rocks,ya idiot".said sachra. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NARUTO SHOUTED.chp.4 everybody had settled in and tryed to get a good night sleep.sachura couldnt get any sleep so she creeped out of the stratu'ea and sat outside on the dewy grass.she watched the clouds wash by and the stars sparkle.then she heard footsteps. she turned around to see sasuke."what are u doin up so late at night"?sasuke asked."cause i have a sleeping disorder and i dont go to sleep".she explained.they looked at each other then thought since it was a week since they were boyfriend and girlfriend they thought they would kiss.so they slowly leaned forward and lightly touched lips then sunk into it.but little did they know someone was watching them.everyone guessed it was naruto.but he blew his cover and fell off the stratu'eas roof as he saw them kiss.THUD!"what was that"?sachura said caushiosly. "it that stupid idiot off naruto"!sasuke said angrely."naruto just wat the heck were u thinking u knitwit"!they said."me?,wat about u two your the ones kissing! naruto said as he tryed to prove a point."thats cause were goin out u jackoff.said sachura.they all layed down in there own beds and tryed to get sleep.5 hours later narto enters the room.WAKE UP YA NUM SKULLS!!!!!!!!!!HE YELLED.  
"naruto,its five oclock in the freaking morning ya idiot brain! said alina tiredly."oh u just think your better than me"!naruto yelled."cause i am"!screamed alina. then she took her 10 pound dictionary and threw it at naruto."nice shot alina",said sachura.chp.5 we were on are way to school.naruto sasuke and sakura lead the way. then all of a sudden this man in a black and blue suite comes out of nowhere."hello im repeile montoyo and ive came to say u wont be making it to school today".he said with a scratchy voice.then he pulled out his sword from his songetsu pock and held it in front of himself and started running towards us.then sakura jumped onto naruto to get him out of the way so he didnt get stabbed.then sasuke and sachura jumped out of his way then he turned around and threw his sword at sachura and she dodged it and caught the sword.sasuke was suprised because he never new that sachura could fight.they approached each other then held out there weapons.sachura had a dagger and a zon'pakto.repeile had sword and a son'getsu.they started with there zon'pakto and songetsu.every one stands back and watches."where is sasuke"?kia wondered."look".said jason as he pointed to the top of a building.it was sasuke.meanwhile sachura had started the fight and there was spirit energy comeing from both of them then repeile knocked sachura to the wall then when sasuke saw he jumped off the building and started to reach repeile but repeile took his songetsu and pointed it towards sasuke but sasuke was really close to getting stabbed when his trainer jumps in the swords way while he pushed sasuke out off the way.wellthe trainer was stabbed but sasuke and sachura were the gang gathered together and ran to the checkpoint in china.as they were running reipele kept throughing daggers."what the heck is goin on"?asked jason."i mean we didnt even-"uhhh"!jason groaned as he fell to the ground."jason"? kia asked concerned.there was a silence for a second."AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"!!!!!! kia screamed with terror.hes dead.he was stabbed in the back with a thrown dagger."one down five to go,ha ha ha"!laughed.then kia sucked it up and fiercely looked at the approaching opponent."you "cycopath"!kia yelled at reipele as she walked toward him.then as they get close enough kia"s claws grow2 feet long and reipele's spirutal energy made is sword larger and they ..stabbed each other.then they fell straight to the ground out cold no pulse dead! chp.6 two weeks later...the funerals for kia and jason were very heart breaking there headstones were shaped like hearts and they were buried next to each other.every one were wear there a black version of there regular suits for the seromony. for repile he was dumped in a lake.after the funeral everyone got to the checkpoint in china.they all changed,freshend up and started back to tokyo.as soon as they got there they went to tammy's house to let them know what happened."hey weres kia and jason?she asked.well they ...uhm..there dead.wat!?tammy screamed.chp7.sachura was sitting in her classroom.the rest of the gang was in another class."what do u do when somone runs right at you and throughs a-BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!there was a crash in the classroom wall.it was felipe, reipele's brother."are u the one who killed my brother"?he asked in the same voice his brother had."maybe i did, mabye i didn't"! sachura said feircly.meanwhile,rose was in the lavatory when she heared the bang."sachura"?she said to herself as she ran.back in the classrom..sachura was giving felipe all she got! uhhh! she screamed as she through against a wall.she was knocked out.rose walked in.she looked to one side of the room were people were in the corner ducking for safety then the other side of the room were she saw sachura leaned up against the wall uncouncheos."what r u doing"rose screamed.then felipe through something at her to curse her into a grass creature.she was held in felipes arms and sachura to.sachura and rose were tied to the wall.then they were conchious enough to argue with felipe then he yelled"silence"!then he pointed at the passage way next to him and jason entered the room."what r u doing here "?sachura asked."i was killed because u and every one else weren't wathing out for me.so i came back from the grave to kill u and your friends"."ill collect the rest then ill kill u all at once."bull bologana"!rose said."shut up ya fullish girl"jason yelled."i will make chaos"!he yelled.then he walked back to his castle of a room."why us"?chp8.sasuke herd the noise in the karate move room.it took him 15 minutes to get to sachura's classroom.and of course he was to late!"what happened"?he asked.  
he ran back to the homeroom and got the rest of the gang.the dressed in there suits gear,weapon and set off.the got to the cave which was not hard to find cause it was across from the school and stood out alot.sacura and alina took the back and sasuke and lola took the front .alina and sacura went inside.they saw one door in the hall that was barely open and they saw jason."i thought he was dead"alina asked."he is "sacura said."see u can barely see through him"she said."then why is he capturing sachura and rose"?alina asked."now that is a good question"sacura said as she sneaked on the other side of the door.alina had followed.they where goin to attack the guard but they couldnt because jason was getting ready to get up out of his room so they hid.then naruto showed up "hey i thought you were dead"?naruto blurted.sacura and alina kept sending naruto signals to run away.then he finally got them as jason sent the guard to catch him.he ran out side and through the woods.they stayed behind him the whole run.meanwhile sasuke and lola walked in and saw sachura and rose hanging on the wall."what happpened"? they asked." i tied them up".jason interupted."you but i thought u were dead"?!sasuke asked suprised."i came back from the dead to get revenge. jason said."from who"?sasuke asked."u and the gang because,none of you tryed to save me when i was stabbed".he said madley.the felipe came out and tryed to get sasuke but sasuke kept fighting back and dodging back.then sasuke hid with his fast running.he hid behind a giant bolder in the back of the room.he paged his heros.then back at the training center t'sunat'e was paged to come to the cave just as kipach'i was paged to come to the cave to.they both met together and set off to the cave quickly .mean while while jason was screaming come out where ever you are,and felipe looking in jasons bed room to see where sasuke was,sacura and alina observed what jason and felipe where doin in the the bedroom."see as long as u live ill be fine,u idiot"!jason screamed at felipe."wait a minute thats just it if someone were to kill felipe jason would pass on because felipe is reipele"s brother and reipele is the one that summoned him so since reipele died jasons spirit moved to someone reipele was close to and that was felipe.so if we can killed or injure felipe at all jason will pass on permanaley cause a life is only given 3 chances and this is his last".sacura explained."but the question is what can we kill him with"?alina asked as she looked at a metal bar.then she picked it up and hooked her fat blade bar into the metal bar and waited for them to get occupied.then they came out and took naruto and hung him on the wall as well.then they came up and hit felipe and his head was bleeding.then jason turned around to see sacura with a big spear.then he disapeared in the wind.then they ran into the main room and helped sasuke and lola untie sachura and rose.then rose turned back to her regular look and they decided that they wanted to go home and then the next day they set off to america.and they lived happily ever after. 

the end.


End file.
